Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for improving properties of agricultural crops.
Description of the Related Art
Xyloglucan endotransglycosylase (XET) is an enzyme that catalyzes endotransglycosylation of xyloglucan, a structural polysaccharide of plant cell walls. The enzyme is present in most plants, and in particular, land plants. XET has been extracted from dicotyledons and monocotyledons.
Xyloglucan is present in cotton, paper, or wood fibers (Hayashi et al., 1988, Carbohydrate Research 181: 273-277) making strong hydrogen bonds to cellulose (Carpita and Gibeaut, 1993, The Plant Journal 3: 1-30). Adding xyloglucan endotransglycosylase to various cellulosic materials containing xyloglucan alters the xyloglucan mediated interlinkages between cellulosic fibers improving their strength, and maintaining the cellulose-structure while permitting the cellulose fibers to move relative to one another under force.
It is known in the art that much of the agricultural crops grown in greenhouses and particularly open fields is spoiled by exposure to the environment or to agricultural pests. It is desirable in the art to form physical protection or barriers around agricultural crops without the use of chemical or biological pesticides. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,740; U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,112; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,867, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,327 disclose methods of crop protection by generating a physical barrier around produce. It is also known that much of the produce harvested from fields, gardens and greenhouses is lost to spoilage before consumption or sale. The quantity of loss is estimated from 0 to 25% in first world nations, and 0 to 50% in third world nations, depending on the crop harvested, which extrapolates to substantial economic, nutritive and sociological loss. In first world nations, the majority of post-harvest loss is termed qualitative loss; produce not spoiled remains unconsumed or unsold due to negative appearance.
There is a need in the art to preserve agricultural crops, both in appearance and from spoilage, rot, or contamination. There is also a need in the art to extend the length of time between harvest and market over which harvested crops remain fresh in appearance. There is a further need in the art to preserve or slow the onset of spoilage or the appearance of spoilage for cut or prepared produce.
The present invention provides methods for improving properties of agricultural crops.